Sometimes dreams really do come true
by Leyton-equals-TrueLoveAlways
Summary: A life altering event brings everyone back to Tree Hill.Some people have grown closer together while others have drifted apart.You can't always get what you want...or can you?Do happily-ever-after's exist?Because if one couple have earned it, LEYTON have.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love is like the sun coming out of the clouds  
and warming your soul.**_

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._

- Courtney Kuchta –

The birds began to sing in the trees as the morning rays of sunlight sneaked through the gaps in the curtains. A couple lay peacefully entwined together in their bed. They seemed to fit together perfectly as he lay on his back, her on her side, her head lay on his shoulder, his lay peacefully on top of hers, their legs entangled. It almost seemed as if they were one. Even in sleep they held onto each other for dear life.

Finally the blonde man began to wake.

Lucas woke with a smile on his face as he absorbed his surroundings. It seemed like such a nice day outside but yet he didn't want to move. He just stayed there as he began to watch the sleeping beauty that lay beside him. He smiled to himself as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead lightly to avoid waking her. He began to wonder what he'd done to deserve her.

He'd never imagined all those years ago in high school when he used to pine over her, that everything would have turned out so perfectly. Sure it hadn't been easy but what love story ever is? They had overcome a lot of obstacles in their path but they got through it and he liked to think it just made them stronger in the end. They would get through this too, together.

He knew that returning to Tree Hill, everyone coming back together again after three years and the upcoming events would be stressful but he also knew once they had each other together they could survive anything.

He continued to watch her sleep for a while longer in silence, just soaking up her beauty. It had become a ritual; he loved those first few minutes in the morning, just after he woke, where the world seemed calm and peaceful. He loved to just lie there enjoying every minute of it. Sometimes he had to pinch himself in order to remember that all of this wasn't a fantasy.

A little while later, he smiled as he noticed her begin to stir beside him.

"Hey!" He said when her eyes finally fluttered opened to meet his. He gently kissed her forehead again as he greeted her. "Morning beautiful!"

"Morning Hun" she smiled sleepily as she closed her eyes again and pulled herself closer to him, snuggling into his warm body as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. They just laid there for a while, enjoying the moment.

"Stop watching me" she smiled as he continued to stare down at her.

"Huh?"

"You're watching me sleep. I can't sleep with you watching me?"

"It's not my fault you're just too damn sexy"

She smiled, he always was a charmer it was one of the things she loved about him. He always knew the right thing to do or say, she just hope that everything would work out for them now.

She couldn't take her mind off it so she decided to just ask. "So are you ready?"

"Oh you know I'm always ready for you darling".

"Don't I know it "she laughed. She was glad of his lighthearted flirting. It lifted the mood.

They continued to lay there entwined together for a few moments as they both got lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Lucas decided to speak. "Seriously, How are you feeling Peyton?... Are you all packed, organized and ready to go? Everything has been so hectic the last few weeks; we haven't had much time to just talk"

It was true, they had so much to organize before returning to tree hill, they hadn't had a chance to do anything else and any free time they did have after work and planning, was spent sleeping.

Lucas wrapped both arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, kissing her sweetly on thr lips. She loved mornings like this, where she could just lay there in his arms and savor every moment.

"I don't really know. I think I'm having doubts"

"Really?"

"I guess. I mean what's wrong with the way things are now? I'm happy here with you; things are great, you're happy. Maybe we should stay here… like this. If it's not broke…" She smiled playfully.

"This won't change anything Peyton. It will be as it's always has been…"

"How's that?" She was playing with him and he knew it.

"You'll still be my slave" he winked as she looked up at him. The minute she saw the smirk on his face she smiled and hit him playfully.

"In your dreams Luke"

"I'm already living the dream, blondie"

She smiled as she shook her head. "You always were a charmer!"

"Uh huh…" he smirked. "So what is it really?" he knew something was up. After all this time together, he had mastered the art of being able to read her like a book.

"I guess I'm just nervous"

"What's there to be nervous about?"

She sighed and began tracing circles on his bare chest as she tried to put her feelings into words. "I don't know, it's just…"

"Peyton stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. We always are, right?" he asked as he gazed into her emerald green eyes with confidence.

"I guess you're right. Sorry for being such a girl!"

"That's nothing new!" he teased as he gave her that infamous Lucas Scott smirk.

"Funny Scott! Don't mess with me when I'm tired"

"Tired huh?" He smirked as he rolled over so that he had her pinned below him. "Maybe we should stay in bed for a while longer so?" he whispered seductively in her ear. "We won't have much free time once we get back home"

It never ceased to amaze her that even after all this time; they still kept the playful banter and flirting in their relationship.

"Lucas somehow I think what you have in mind isn't exactly what I would call resting."

He leaned down leaving a trail of kisses from her neck all the way up until their lips finally met in an unspoken declaration of love. She brought her arms around his body and laid them on his back as she continued kissing him. She loved being there with him; it was something she never took for granted. After everything they had gone through, it made every moment they were together even more special.

Lucas began placing kisses all over her upper body while his hands roamed the rest tenderly.

They began to get caught up in the moment as Peyton's top was quickly thrown to the floor alongside his boxers when they heard the phone ring.

They froze and quickly covered themselves, as he placed his forehead on hers and sighed. Whoever it was had really bad timing.

He picked up the phone, ready to give out to whoever called. "What!"

Peyton smiled as he sighed, hearing the familiar voice. "Hey Brooke"

He continued to kiss Peyton as he replied 'mhm' to Brooke every few seconds. A few minutes later, Lucas had enough of trying to be subtle when he realized Brooke couldn't take the hint. "No you can't talk to her. Sorry Brooke we are in the middle of something"

Brooke laughed on the other end of the line "Oh my god broody! Tmi!"

"Tmi?" Lucas asked as he stared at Peyton and smirked

"Too much information Lucas!" she replied loud enough for both of them to hear. They both laughed as Brooke continued talking.

He sighed as he gazed down at Peyton. "Yes. You're absolutely right Brooke," he replied as he took in Peyton's beauty with his eyes. "We'll be there". Peyton's hands began to roam his body, traveling to places sure to make him moan. She was teasing him and he knew it. He couldn't think about anything at that moment other than trying not to give too much away to Brooke, so he swallowed a moan that was threatening to escape his mouth. 

"Lucas… LUCAS, this is really important and I'm doing it for you?" Lucas stared at Peyton through hooded eyes as he tried desperately to get some brain function back so he could finally speak. "Can you put Peyton on the phone please?"

Finally he snapped back to reality, the moment was fading fast as he saw Peyton's face grow bored of waiting. "Peyton can't really talk right now Brooke. We're busy! She'll call you later to sort that out and we'll see you tomorrow, have a good day." He said quickly as he hung up before she could say another word, throwing the phone on the nightstand carelessly.

"That was kind of rude" Peyton smirked, "what did she want?"

"I give a damn right now," he groaned, as he kissed her lips forcefully. 

She suddenly realized as she was lying there with him, sure returning to Tree Hill would be stressful. Everyone had been living separate lives for a long time now, and had grown apart. But she knew… they both knew that this was bringing everyone back together at last and she knew once the both of them were happy about it, that's all that mattered. Everyone else would be happy about it as well, right? One thing was for sure; they loved each other and whatever else happened that would never change.

_Love reminds you that nothing else matters._

- Amy Bushell -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love is a moment that lasts forever...  
- Julie Wittey -**_

Steam was now clouding the bathroom as Lucas stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into their bedroom. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw her standing there with just a small towel covering her slender body.

"Well that was the best shower I've ever had. We should do that every morning" he said as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh wait… we do"

"Very funny babe" she said as she turned in his embrace to face him and brought her arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss him. His lips began to wander down her neck and she knew if she didn't act soon they'd never leave. "Come on Luke I have to get dressed"

"Mhm" he said as he continued to kiss her.

She smiled for a moment before she forced herself to step away from him. They were late enough as it was.

"Okay, okay, I'm going next door to change" he said which earned him a curious look from Peyton. "If I stay here neither of us will be getting dressed anytime soon" he smirked as he grabbed his clothes and left.

-----------------------------------

Peyton walked into the kitchen to find Lucas sitting at the table reading the paper with two steaming cups of coffee in front of him.

"Is this for me?" she asked as she sat down and pointed to the cup in front of her.

After she saw him nod from behind his paper, she took a sip and began reading her section of the paper he had left out for her. This was their weekly Sunday routine and after years they had perfected it.

They finished their coffees in a comfortable silence and after they'd washed up, they were finally ready. "Are you set to go Hun?"

She looked up at the blue eyed man in front of her and sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be"

"Well the bags are in the car so let's go" Lucas smiled as he held his hand out to her.

"Are you sure we have everything?"

"Peyton we've checked three times already!" he laughed as he stepped closer to her and placed his hands gently on her arms. "Trust me baby, we have everything we need! Anything we don't have we'll buy"

She just glared at him. She couldn't understand how laid back he was being about everything.

He understood how nervous she was so he nodded and surrendered. "But I'll check one more time. You're just lucky I love you… or else…"

She smiled as she leaned up whispering in his ear. "Babe I don't have to worry about 'or else'. I know you love me"

"Oh you do, do you?" he grinned mischievously as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Uh huh" was all she could say as the kiss broke.

"You don't sound so sure. Maybe I need to show you again" he smirked as he backed towards the sofa in the living room with her still in his arms.

She laughed and quickly pecked his lips before moving out of his grasp. "No way Luke. We've already done 'that' this morning. Besides we need to get going if we want to get there sometime today"

"But…" he pouted while giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nu-uh Luke. Those eyes aren't going to work on me today" she laughed as she quickly grabbed the car keys and ran to the car shouting, "you're driving!". Lucas laughed as he began following her. _Sometimes she was just too quick!_

-----------------------------------

"I guess this is it; no going back now"

"Nope, it's just you and me now" he smiled while he took her hand in his as he continued to drive. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company as they listened to jimmy eat world. But the silence was soon interrupted when her phone rang.

"Hello?...yes… yes… yes Brooke… I know… Yes calm down, we're on our way…. Okay I'll come by straight away… how long?" she looked at Lucas in the driver's seat as he signed five hours with a cheeky smirk on his face. "I'll see you in three hours Brooke…. Okay I'll see you soon, bye"

She turned to Lucas who was sulking playfully. "Don't give me that look Scott. We'll have plenty of time for us later! Besides if I don't go to her she'll come to us and she won't care what she's interrupting"

Lucas gave her a smirk knowing she was right... as always. "So what was that all about anyway?"

She turned to him and laughed. "She's nervous"

"She's nervous? She does know it's not all about her right?" he smiled as he continued to drive. This trip was definitely going to be eventful.

-----------------------------------

"So?"

"They won't be here for three hours!" Brooke groaned as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"That's not that long"

"Hailey, you know how much work we have to do! And now they won't be here for THREE HOURS!" she said as she began to pace the floor nervously.

"Brooke" Hailey said as she walked up to her and placed a hand on one of her arms to stop her pacing. "Take a breath. Everything will be fine, so stop worrying."

"I know but…"

"We still have plenty of time. Just take a deep breath and relax. You have everything right?" Hailey asked as she tried to calm Brooke down.

"Yes but…"

"And Peyton said she'd come straight here?"

"Yes" Brooke nodded as she finally took a breath.

"So relax. We have three days to fix any problems that come up, okay?"

"You're right. Sorry for freaking, I just want everything to be perfect, you know?" she said as she took another deep breath and sat down.

"I know Brooke, me too"

-----------------------------------

They had been driving for hours when they finally saw it. '_WELCOME TO TREE HILL' _

They were here at last.

A huge range of emotions ran through them, as they realized this was it. The drama had just begun.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked as they drove through the familiar streets.

"Always"

She smiled at him for a moment before she thought of something. "I guess I should go see Brooke"

"I'll drop you off. Then I'm going to go to my moms."

-----------------------------------

A little while later they arrived outside Brooke's apartment block. "Ring me later and I'll come and get you okay" Lucas smiled before he kissed her. "Oh and good luck" he teased before he drove off.

She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Peyton…!" Brooke said the minute she opened the door and within seconds she embraced her friend. "I thought you'd never get here. There's so much to do, so much to organize, so little time…"

"Good to see you too Brooke" Peyton smiled as she hugged her again.

"Hey Hail's" she said after Brooke finally released her and within seconds Hailey had her in another hug.

"It's great to see you, Peyton. How've you been?"

"I'm good, busy but good." She laughed. "How are you?"

"Almost two months pregnant" Hailey laughed as she rubbed her almost flat stomach.

"Oh my god Hail's I'm so happy for you. Nathan must be thrilled" she said as she hugged her friend again.

"Yes he is. I think James is the most excited though."

"Oh my god everything's changing so fast. " Peyton said as they made their way to the living room.

"'In a good way though" Hailey laughed.

"Yeah of course, I just never pictured four years ago when we promised to return, it would be for this"

"Me too. I never thought we'd all be where we are and so happy"

"I'm so happy for you two" Hailey said as she looked at her two best girlfriends.

"You know I've hoped for this day since high school. I can't believe it's actually happening"

"Well you better believed it…"

Just then the phone rang.

"It's mine. Hey fiancé" Brooke said as she walked into a separate room.

"He's already rang twice today" Hailey laughed.

"I'm so glad she's happy at last"

"What about you Peyton? Are you happy?"

Peyton grinned as she though about it. She was truly happy. She had been with Lucas since senior year and she had never been happier. "I'm happy"

"So what did Chase want?" Hailey asked as Brooke rejoined them.

"He just wanted to see how we were and he wanted to know if Peyton and Lucas had arrived yet. He needs to finalize a few details with Lucas. Anyway I think you need to try on your dress one last time. Mine and Hailey's fit perfectly so I just need to see if yours needs any alterations."

"Okay, I'll try it on… if you open the wine. Hailey can you come help me?" Peyton smiled as Brooke went in one direction to the kitchen and they went in the other.

"So can you believe it Peyton?" Hailey asked as she helped her into her dress.

"Believe what?"

-----------------------------------

Lucas smiled as he walked into his childhood home. It felt good to be back. He walked into the living room and immediately smelt food coming from the kitchen. He was definitely home.

"Anybody here?" he shouted as he wandered round the house. Before he could walk much further he was greeted by a four year old running towards him.

"LUUKKKEEEE!!!" she squealed in excitement as she flew into his open arms and he swung her around.

"Hey missy!" he smiled to his sister as he placed her on his hip and walked into the kitchen to greet their mother.

"My boy, it's good to see you. We missed you"

"Mom… you were both up visiting us only a few weeks ago" he laughed as he made a silly face to Lily.

"I know but I still missed you" she smiled before looking behind him obviously looking for someone else.

"She's at Brooke's apartment. Brooke has been freaking out all week so it was either dropping her there or having Brooke breaking down the door here" he laughed as did the two girls, knowing it was true.

"So I still can't believe this is happening" Karen said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Why?"

"Because this has been your dream since you were seven and now it's actually happening!"

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Lucas you used to write it all over your school books" she laughed as memories flooded back to her. "And now at the end of the week it'll finally become true"

"What will?"

-----------------------------------

_"So can you believe it Peyton?" _

_Peyton looked at Hailey and smiled. "No I can't believe it"_

"This time next week you will be…"

_"Well you better because in a few days you are going to be…"_

They looked at the women in front of them and waited patiently for a response.

"Mr. Peyton Sawyer"

_"Mrs. Lucas Scott" _

Even though the couple was across town from each other, they still had the exact same expression on their faces. Their minds began to drift back to almost five years earlier and a day they'll never forget.

_Well I'll be seeing you…_

_It's you…_

_What?_

_When all my dreams come true the one I want next to me. It's you Peyton. It's you._

That was the day where after four years of drama, pining, heartache and mistakes they finally got what their hearts desired, they finally became a couple. All the feelings they had been hiding throughout high school were finally out in the open and they were together and happy at last. Now years down the line they were still together and happier than ever and in a matter of days one of their biggest dreams were coming true… and that would be because of the person that would be standing next to them. In a matter of days there would be no more need to fantasize; they would be Mister Lucas Sawyer and Misses Peyton Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two hearts bound by a delicate twine...  
STRONG enough...  
To stand the test of time.**_

Even though they were at the opposite sides of town, somehow they were connected. As he made his way to his brother's front door he paused, she was in the middle of trying on her wedding dress across town at the very same moment she paused.

They both took a minute to savor the moment. This was it! Their lives were going to be entwined forever and they both couldn't have been happier. Their love had been through so much; fear, cheating, dead parents, shootings, stalkers, other partner's to name but a few, yet they had come through it. Where it may have tore other couples apart, it only made them stronger in the end.

They had the kind of love that others spent a lifetime trying to find and they vowed to never take it for granted. They knew their love for each other is unconditional and true. What else did they need? The answer… nothing!!!

The girls had just finished their talk and Hailey had finally helped Peyton into her dress when Brooke walked in. She just stood there and admired her work as Peyton twirled in front of the mirror.

The dress was flawless. It had an ivory boddess and a silk skirt with a long trail. It was simple, elegant… and totally Peyton.

"Well I think you look gorgeous!" a voice sounded from the door as the girls turned to look at her. "Lucas won't know what hit him!"

"You think?" Peyton asked nervously.

"I know!" Brooke smiled. "It seems to fit perfectly so come on, change out of your dress and we'll get the celebrations underway!"

"You do remember we already had the hen party, right Brooke?"

"Sure but why not have another one? I've ordered your favorite, Chinese. It should be here soon and the wine is chilling in the fridge, so move it girly!"

------

Lucas knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey bro" Nathan said as he opened the door and hugged him.

"Hey Nate. Are you going to ask me in or what?"

"Oh yeah, come on in. Chace is already inside with the rest of the lads" He said before he led Lucas into the sitting room where the boys were gathered around the playstation. They gave him a quick hello before turning their attention back to the game.

"Nice to know I was missed" Lucas laughed.

"Beer?"

Lucas took the bottle. "Just one, I have to collect Peyton later"

Nathan laughed which caused Lucas to look at him curiously. "And they say I'm whipped!"

------

The girls were sitting chatting on the coach enjoying their food and talking about old times when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is calling at… ONE AM?!" Brooke said in shock as she checked her watch again to be sure.

"Brooke what are you talking about? It's only…" Peyton laughed before looking at her watch.

"You were saying P Sawyer?"

"Come on guys. I know you're in there. Open up!" a voice spoke from the doorway.

"Who is it?" Brooke laughed as she shouted back teasing him.

"It's the person that's going to kick your butt if you don't give me my fiancée back!"

The next thing he knew the door opened and Brooke flew into his arms, hugging him. "Nice to see you too Brooke but I think it's time to let go now before my fiancée has something to say about it!"

"Nah, I don't mind. You can have him Brooke!" she laughed as he feigned a broken heart and pouted.

"Nice to see you too babe!" he said before sticking his tongue out at her. "So how's my favorite person doing…" he smirked as he walked towards her.

Her smiled widen as she waited for his embrace only for at the last minute he side stepped and hugged Hailey instead. Lucas laughed as Peyton stood there shocked as did Hailey.

"Funny Luke, real funny. I guess I'll just have to bring Brooke to Dubai on honeymoon with me instead of you so." She said as she waved to the girls and walked towards the car.

"I'm in!" Brooke laughed as the two girl's watched Lucas sprint out the door. He easily caught up with her and lifted her bridal style earning a squeal from Peyton.

"And what do you think you're doing Mr. Scott?"

"Getting some practice in!" he winked and continued walking to the car.

The two girls laughed from the doorway as they watched two of their best friends interact. There was no denying they were made for each other.

----

"So did you have a good night tonight?" he asked as they walked into their bedroom. They were staying at Peyton's old house in Peyton's old room while they waited for their new house to be ready. Larry was away on a job and would be back tomorrow for the wedding so for tonight they had the house to themselves.

"Yeah, it was fun. Everything is ready with the dresses so it's one less thing to worry about!" she sighed as she took off her coat.

"Babe there is no need to worry. Once your there and I'm there, that's all that matters. You can turn up in a black bag for all I care. You'll still be beautiful to me."

"You're such a sweet talker!"

"You know you love me!... Just like you know I love you!" He smiled as he stepped towards her, pulling her into him arms and kissing her passionately.

As she pulled away breathlessly she shook her head and smiled. "Nope I think you'll have to show me!"

A grin appeared on his face as he nodded, backing them up and falling on the bed with her still in his arms. "Now that can be arranged" he smiled before rolling them over and kissing her again.

----

The next morning she woke to the suns rays beaming down on her. She groaned as she rolled over trying to shield her face from the light as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucas laughed as he pulled her back gently to face him.

"Lucas it's too early!" she whined.

"Peyton its 11 o'clock!"

She quickly sat up and stared at her fiancée in shock. "What?!? Are you serious? I never sleep this late! Why didn't you call me? I can't believe Brooke hasn't called!"

"She did! Many times! But I told her you needed a rest" he smiled as she eyed him curiously. "Hey I do sleep in the same bed as you remember!"

"Sorry Luke. I couldn't sleep. Thank you"

He smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips. "Anything for you" he said before hugging her. As they broke apart he smiled. "But if I was you I'd hurry up and get dressed. I couldn't get Brooke to hold out any longer, she'll be here in a half hour."

"Yippee!!!" Peyton replied as she rolled her eyes. She really wasn't feeling the best, the last thing she needed was Brooke coming over. She loved her best friend dearly but sometimes she could be a little hyper especially when it came to celebrations.

"Have you managed to remind her yet that WE are the ones that are getting married tomorrow?" he laughed as he helped her stand up.

"I wish" Peyton groaned as she tried to get her eyes to focus.

"Poor chase. Imagine what she'll be like when it's actually her wedding"

"I can't believe it's finally here Luke. We are getting married! Tomorrow!" she smiled as she let it soak it. It was actually happening; tomorrow she was going to become Mrs. Scott. The more she thought about it the more nervous she became. She had no doubts. Lucas was the only person she'd ever want to spend her life with but it was still scary and nerve-racking. Everything was going so well she couldn't help but wait for something to go wrong. Suddenly she began feeling lightheaded and her stomach began to churn.

Lucas noticed her face grow pale and placed his hands on her arms. "Hey…?" he asked but received no response.

"Hey Peyton what's wrong?" he asked again as he gently shook her.

"I'm going to be sick!" she blurted out before racing off towards the bathroom.

Lucas began to worry as he quickly followed her only to be greeted by the bathroom door and the sound of Peyton being sick.

"Peyton? Peyton hunny are you okay?"

He was relieved minutes later when Peyton opened the door. "Nerves" she groaned as she played it off as nothing.

Lucas wasn't buying it. "Peyton maybe you should go back to bed for a while? I can tell Brooke…"

"Tell me what?" Brooke asked as she stuck her head around the corner.

"Nothing, don't mind him. He's just being annoyingly sweet" she laughed as she forced herself to walk over to her friend and hug her.

"Whatever you say BFF. Now why aren't you ready?" she asked as she eyed her best friend's pajamas.

"Blame him"

"You're welcome Blondie. Brooke how about you and me head down stairs and make some coffee? I think we're all going to need it" he laughed.

"Sounds good broody. BFF hurry up" Brooke said before heading down stairs.

"Nice to know some things never change" he laughed as he walked towards her and hugging her while kissing her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? Why don't you go back to bed for a while? I can handle Brooke" he asked as he brushed the hair out her face.

She smiled as she shook her head. "Thanks… but I'm fine."

"Lucas!!!"

They laughed as they heard Brooke scream up the stairs.

"You guys have enough time for 'that' when you're married. Get you're ass down here broody and stop distracting Peyton"

"Duty calls" he laughed as he kissed her one last time before he headed down the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of Peyton and Brooke had enough of waiting.

"Lucas, tell Peyton to meet me at tric. I can sort out the flower appointment myself. I know what she wants. Besides if I wait for her the schedule will be ruined" Brooke groaned before walking to the door as Lucas laughed.

-----------

Peyton rushed to the bathroom the minute she heard him reach the kitchen. She really wasn't feeling great but she was determined to not make a big deal out of it. It was only nerves.

She left the bathroom a little later and began looking through her suitcase for some clothes to wear. She bent down and began picking out her outfit when everything around her began swirling. Then everything went black.

-----------

Lucas was in the middle of pouring a cup of coffee and smiling to himself when he heard a huge crash come from upstairs followed by a deafening silence. His heart fell as he dropped everything and raced up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. He shouted out for her a few times with no response. Then he reached their room and his world stopped.

Peyton was lying there, on the floor, lifeless.


	4. Chapter 4

_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark_

_in the hopeless swaps of the not quite, the not yet, and the not at all._

_Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration_

_for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach._

_The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real._

_It is possible. It is yours._

"Peyton……. PEYTON! SHIT!" He ran to her side and gently shook her. But it was no use. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and raced to the car.

He should have known things were going too well. It was too good to be true. Something had to go wrong but why this? Why now?

Some how he made it to the hospital with the both of them in one piece and raced in the doors with her in his arms. He was scared to death as he made it to the information desk and asked for help. They whisked her away to a cubical as Lucas began to pace the floor nervously. He had no clue what had happened and his mind raced as he thought about all of the possibilities.

---------------------------------------------

"Mr. Scott…" The nurse asked as she walked up to him.

"It's Lucas please. Is she okay? What happened? Can I see her?"

"We are still running tests Mr. S… I mean Lucas but you can go and sit with her now if you want. As far as we can tell she just fainted. Has she been under any extra stress lately?"

"We're getting married tomorrow" he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well we were. She was sick this morning but we thought it was just nerves. I told her to stay in bed but… I should have insisted" he spoke more to himself than the nurse.

"Okay follow me. I'm sure everything will be okay. It's probably is just stress. Now she's just through there. She should wake up soon if she hasn't already" the nurse smiled and began walking away.

"Wait… excuse me, I know this is against policy but if you do find something, is there any chance you can tell me what's wrong first so I can be prepared?"

"Sorry sir but hospital policy…"

"I know" Lucas frowned as he cut her off, "but it was worth a try, right?!" he smiled sadly before walking to Peyton's bed. He sat on it and took her hand in his.

She began to stir and slowly her eyes fluttered open and were met by Lucas' worried ones.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Peyton I know Brooke's hyper but who knew you'd go so far to get out of going out with her. Next time just tell her" he winked, trying to ease the tension.

"Luke where… where am I?" she said as she sat up in the bed.

"Peyt don't panic okay…"

"Luke?"

"Everything is okay I promise"

"Luke…?"

"We're in the hospital" he sighed as he brushed a stray hair off her face.

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" Peyton shook her head nervously. "You passed out. I tried to wake you and I couldn't so I took you to the hospital"

"Luke… I told you it's just nerves. You didn't need to bring me here" she sighed. "God Brooke is going to kill me. I have to go." She said as she stood up, feeling way better but Lucas stopped her.

"Nu-uh Peyton, we're not leaving until I know you're okay" he smiled before pecking her lips. "Oh and I did need to bring you here. You're my fiancée, I love you and it's not normal to just pass out, so we're staying until the doctors say otherwise"

"Luke…" Peyton moaned, she never could say no to him when he looked at her like that.

He smiled and lay on the bed holding her in his arms and kissing the top of her head lightly. "So how are you feeling now?"

"Better. Much…" before she could continue the door opened and the nurse appeared. They both tensed as she walked in with a chart in her hands.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Ms. Sawyer glad to see you're awake. You're look much better. Ehm Mr. Scott, I have that information you were looking for. Will I tell you here or…?"

"No, no, it's okay, I'll come get it off you" he interrupted her while hopping off the bed. Peyton looked at him curiously as he shrugged innocently before he leaned in and kissed her. "I won't be long"

---------------------------------------------

Lucas couldn't get what the nurse had said out of his mind as they were in the car. Peyton had been given the okay to be discharged once she promised to take things easy for a while. He was beginning to regret not letting them tell her at the hospital but he knew he couldn't be a coward. It was a unique situation and she deserved to hear it from him. He just hoped she wouldn't shut him out afterward. He drove around in a daze as he tried to figure out how he was going to do this.

"Lucas, where are you going? Tric is that way. Come on, I have so much to do for tomorrow. I have wasted hours already over you being over protective" she smirked, teasing him but he just continued to look straight ahead. "Luke… Luke?" she said but he didn't reply until she nudged him.

"Huh?"

"Lucas what's going on? It's one o'clock. I told you to drop me at tric! I need to get things done"

He didn't reply, as he kept his eyes on the road in a daze and she grew annoyed.

"Lucas!" she said causing him to jump. "Where are you taking me? I told Brooke I was on my way!"

He didn't reply he just pulled the car onto the grass.

"Lucas what are we doing here?" she asked nervously as he opened the door and held out his hand for her.

"Brooke can handle everything for a while longer. I need to talk to you." He said nervously as he continued to hold out his hand and smiled reassuringly at her. He took out the bag he'd bought at the shop while Peyton was getting ready at the hospital and led her across the court to the bleachers.

"Okay, but this is just because you brought food" she laughed as she took a sandwich out of the bag.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, since they gave me that breakfast in the hospital I feel way better. It must have been no food and stress" she shrugged as she tucked into her sandwich.

Lucas took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He had to tell her. "Peyton, there's something I need to tell you"

"Okayyy…?"

"I love you"

"You had me scared for a minute" she laughed, "I love you too"

"That's not it. Just don't freak out okay, we can handle this"

"Luke you're scaring me"

"I know this is unusual circumstances… but you deserve to know. I'm sorry I went behind your back, but I had a feeling something was wrong and I wanted to be prepared… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… but then I thought it'd be better coming from me… I love you, you know that right?" he was rambling and he knew it but he couldn't help it.

"Lucas?"

"I am not sure how to tell you this" He admitted as he got up and stood in front of her.

"You are really scaring me… wait… am… am I sick?" she asked as she stood up as well but she quickly sat back down as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Peyton are you okay?"

"Dizzy!"

"You need to eat Peyton. The doctor said you need to eat regularly" he said as he bent down between her legs, facing her and placing a loving hand on her cheek.

"Lucas what's going on?"

"I'll tell you, just don't freak and leave okay?"

"Okay"

"Well I know you've been feeling sick lately, anything else?" he asked cautiously.

"I've been tired and stuff but it's all stress… Right Luke?" she asked shakily.

He rubbed her cheek caringly as his loving blue eyes met with her green fearful ones. "Not exactly Hun"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Ehm you're… it's…" _shit for a writer why am I finding it so difficult to put sentences together? Just say it._

Peyton sat staring at him curiously. She'd never seen him lost for words before. "Luke?"

"We're having a baby!" he finally blurted out as he watched her, waiting for a reaction.

She quickly stood up again, causing Lucas to stumble back a bit before he stood up straight and watch her pace the court.

"What?! How? I mean we're careful. Why now? What about the wedding? God we don't even have a home at the moment nev…"

"Honey…" he said as he approached her and tried to stop her pacing but she just walked around him.

"We're homeless… and we are only 23. I don't know how to be a mom… I don't even know how to be a wife! This…. Oh my god"

"Peyton" he said softly as he held her arm, stopping her pacing and lifting her face up to look at him. She had tears in her eyes. "Peyton this is a good thing. Maybe a little early but… I love you! This is a dream come true and this time tomorrow another dream will become reality" he smiled as he waited for a response but she just stood there frozen to the spot. "This" he said softly as his hand grazed her stomach with his hand, "is going to be brilliant" he said in awe.

She flinched and jumped back from his touch. "I have to go"

"Wh… What?"

"I have to go meet Brooke" she said as she began to walk away.

"Peyton!" he shouted after her desperately. He knew this was huge but he had hoped they could talk things through like they always did.

She turned to face him as her hands began to shake. "I just need some space Luke. This is… huge. I just need to get my head around it"

He nodded sadly and watched her leave.

_That went well!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Have you ever heard the expression the best things in life are free?_

_Well, that expression is true._

"Plus the flowers are organized, the food is ready to go and the reception area looks great don't you think?" Brooke said as Peyton continued to nod robotically. "Oh and I just thought I'd tell you, I had an affair with Lucas!"

"Yeah okay, whatever you think" Peyton replied as she continued to stare at the same spot on the stage she had been staring at for the past ten minutes.

Brooke burst out laughing, causing Peyton to snap back to reality. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you"

"Sorry Brooke, I just have some stuff going on"

"It's okay I understand. A wedding is a big deal. It can drive people crazy but just remember all that matters is you and Lucas"

"Yeah"

"You know I've always been jealous of what you guys have" Brooke admitted causing Peyton to look at her curiously. "No, no, no, don't misunderstand me, I love Chace. Lucas and I never stood a chance. It's just I hope you guys know how lucky you both are. Your story is… epic or something. You guys are like star-crossed lovers who fate keeps bringing together. I mean he ran into a school shooting and battled a psycho for you. Heck, my charm couldn't even break the trance you have on him" she laughed. She didn't have any bad feelings towards them anymore because she knew it wasn't anything they had control over; it just always came back to Lucas and Peyton. "Your story is like the fairy tale P.Sawyer. He's your knight in shining… whatever."

"It's not like I did it on purpose!!!"

"That's what I mean, all that stuff happened to you without you having a choice, but he was there because he wanted to be. It's romantic."

"Uhuh?" Peyton couldn't seem to concentrate on what Brooke was saying. One thing had occupied her thoughts since she arrived and it didn't seem to be leaving her mind anytime soon.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey man we were expecting you ages ago." Nathan said as he closed the door behind his brother and followed him into the kitchen.

"I know, long story" Lucas sighed as he sat down.

"What's up?"

"Ehm it's nothing. Never mind… so where's my nephew and my little sis in law" he sighed as he tried to change the subject. Talking about it with anyone other than his fiancée wasn't going to help anyone.

"Getting ready" Nathan groaned as he began tidying up the kitchen. "Hailey has to go meet Peyton and Brooke. After that who knows. "

"Huh?"

"Hormones man, they are a nightmare." he sighed as he thought about his wife's mini tantrum earlier that morning.

Lucas still didn't know what his brother was talking about. "Nate, what are you talking about? Hailey is the least hormonal girl I know. Are you sure that's not your other girlfriend, what's her name again, oh yeah Carrie" he teased.

"Ha-ha funny Lucas. How many times do I have to tell you Carrie does not like me!

"And pigs can fly"

"Lucas seriously… anyway I love my wife, even my hormonal pregnant one. Plus stop talking like that. Now I know were she gets all her ideas from" he said as he glared at Lucas.

"Hailey… Hailey's pregnant too?" Lucas was too lost in thought to notice there was obviously trouble brewing in the James/Scott household but one thing did register with him.

Nathan took a moment to look at his brother curiously before he responded. "Yeah Hailey's pregnant. But who else is?"

Lucas froze for a moment as he tried his best to act like that little slip of the tongue never happened and he hoped his brother would take his lead. "Congratulations man. I delighted for you. So I'm going to be an uncle again" he said enthusiastically _and a dad_.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm delighted too, most of the time anyway." he laughed as he looked towards the stairs to make sure his wife wasn't there and about to attack him. "But you still haven't answered my question, who else is pregnant?"

_O oh! Damn it, me and my big mouth. Peyton is really going to flip if she finds out I spilled the beans before we've even had a chance to discuss it._ "Oh just…"

But before he could continue, James came pounding down the stairs. The minute he saw Lucas, he raced into his arms. "Hey Uncle Lucas"

"Hey buddy" Lucas smiled as he hugged his nephew tightly. James idolized Lucas and wanted to be just like him when he got older and Lucas loved that little boy to pieces. "How's my favorite nephew doing?"

James rolled his eyes at his uncle, "Luke I'm you're only nephew"

Lucas looked at Nathan and chuckled. "Yeah well you'll always be my favorite"

"Oh hey Uncle Luke you'll never guess what!!!" he said as he reached into the fridge to get a drink.

"What buddy?"

"Can I tell him dad? Can I? Can I?"

"Well I…" Nathan tried to tell his son but he was interrupted.

"Pretty please?" James said as he attempted to pout his lip and blink his eyelashes.

Lucas burst out laughing. "James what are you doing bud?"

His nephew just turned to him and shrugged his shoulders, "What? Whenever mom does it, dad complains that he can never say no to that face. So can I dad?"

Nathan chuckled. "Sure, I'll bet Lucas will be **so** surprised".

"Guess what Uncle Lucas; I'm going to be a big brother!!! And I told mom and dad I want a little sister so I can look after her and protect her like dad does with mom and you do with auntie Peyt. Because whenever I try and do it with Lily she gets mad and says she's older so she should be protecting me, but that's just silly. Girls don't protect boys; it's the other way round right Uncle Luke?"

Lucas and Nathan smiled at James' ramble and Lucas was about to respond when Hailey could be heard coming down the stairs. "James Lucas Scott, if you are not up those stairs and brushing your teeth in five minutes…"

"Alright mom, I hear you" he replied before shooting his father a 'help me' look, but Nathan just shrugged.

James raced off up the stairs as Hailey came into the kitchen. "Lucas! Nathan why didn't you tell me Lucas was here?"

---------------------------------------------

James came racing down the stairs and straight over to his mother, not caring what the adults were talking about. "Ready!" he said proudly.

"Okay I guess that's my cue. We're off…"

"Yeah we're going to see auntie Peyton and Brooke" James grinned as Hailey helped him put on his coat.

"Just Brooke? Not Aunt Brooke?"

James looked at his uncle as if he was crazy. "Duh, uncle Luke, aunt Peyton is aunt Peyton because you guys are getting married so we're related… well kind of, but Brooke is just Brooke because… well she's not related to any of us"

"Yeah Lucas duh" Nathan laughed as Lucas held up his hands in defense.

"Okay James; say goodbye. We're off, see you guys later"

"See you" James smiled and seconds later the door shut.

"Love you too babe. Kiss you later" Nathan said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Lucas felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to do or say so he changed the subject. "Okay so I guess we better go collect our suits and I wanted your help over at the wedding chapel and at tric to make sure that everything is set up for tomorrow"

"Sure man, just let me tidy up here before we go. I don't want to be on the end of Hailey's wrath if I don't do this" he groaned. Things were though enough at the moment. He didn't need anymore reasons to argue with his wife.

---------------------------------------------

"Auntie Peyton!!!!!!!" James voice echoed through the empty club and within seconds he had raced into her arms.

"Hey little man, How's my favorite boy doing? I thought you'd be here ages ago?" she said as she ruffled her hair and plastered a smile on her face. "Hey Hales"

"Aunt Peyton, we all know Lucas is your favorite boy" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay how's my favorite _little _boy doing?" she laughed, knowing how much he hated being called little.

James frowned and simply took a seat next to her. "Hi Brooke"

"Hey stud" she beamed as she leaned over the counter and kiss his cheek. Within seconds the kiss was wiped away and the child moaned. _Everyone knew he was a big boy now, too old for kisses_.

"Guess what aunt Peyton, mommy's having a baby! And I told Lucas and daddy I want a sister so I can protect her and mind her"

"Wow that's great!" Peyton said with a fake smile as her mind raced. At least she knew where Lucas was.

---------------------------------------------

"So where's Nathan today?"

"At home"

"Dad's in the dog house" James said innocently causing all three girls to look at him; two confused, one annoyed.

The two friends then looked at Hailey waiting for an explanation. The minute Peyton saw her face she knew it was serious. "Hey little man, I just remembered, I left a bag of sweets for you in my bag in the back. Do you want to go get them?"

James looked at all three women and sighed. "I get it. You want some 'alone time'. Fine, whatever, it's just a good job I like sweets".

"He definitely is a Scott isn't he" Hailey laughed as James ran out back leaving all the girls to talk.

"As if there was any doubt" Brooke laughed.

"What's going on Hail's?" Peyton asked cautiously as she placed a hand on top of her friends. She knew this girl pretty well, and judging by her state, something wasn't right and Peyton could see it, no matter how much Hailey tried to hide it.

Hailey took a deep breath and was just about to share her troubles with her two best friends when the phone rang.

The brunette decided it was a sign and she clammed up again as fast as she could as Brooke raced off to answer the phone. "It's nothing' she replied but the minute her eyes met Peyton's she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. "I don't want to talk about it"

Peyton nodded knowingly and dropped it. She of all people understood not wanting to open up. She had mastered it down to a fine art… well except for the blonde man who could read her like a book. The same man she loved but had run from _again_ because she was scared _again. Great job Peyton! _ She thought to herself.

"So how is everything with you?"

"Fine" Peyton said vaguely.

"Okay don't lie to me Peyton; we've been friends for years. There's something going on because Lucas was at my house all broody when I left and I get here and you're the same. What gives? You're supposed to all blissed out. I mean you're getting married tomorrow"

"Just stuff"

Hailey was about to prod her friend again for more information, when much to Peyton's relief James reappeared.

"Hey aunt Peyton I was wondering"

"Yes little man" she said as she took a drink of her soda.

"You know if my mommy has a little boy, maybe when you and uncle Lucas have a baby girl I could look after her too right?" he said innocently.

Suddenly the drink came flying out of Peyton's mouth and she began coughing franticly.

"God Peyton, are you okay?" Hailey asked as she began patting her friends back.

She simply nodded while trying to regain her composure. "I'm fine. It's just went down the wrong way"

"So?" James asked again while staring at Peyton with his innocent blue eyes, a familiar trait of all Scott men.

A trait that Peyton loved dearly. Those famous Scott eyes had gotten her into many situations in the past simply because of her inability to say no to them, whether they be the eyes of her soon to be nephew, her soon to be brother in law or her soon to be husband. Especially the last one. Those eyes were the reason she was in this situation in the first place. And suddenly Peyton hoped her baby inherited those eyes. "We'll see little man, we'll see"

Brooke rounded the corner with the phone pressed to her ear. "Uhuh she's here. Are you missing her already? How cute… if not a little sickening. Uhuh she's fine" Brooke continued as both girls looked at her trying to figure out who she was talking to. "Oh for god sake Lucas she's sitting right in front of me, perfectly healthy, if not a little broody! Whatever is going on with you two sort it. First she's in her own little world since she arrived, but now you're acting strange too" Brooke teased light-heartedly. "Are you two love sick and missing each other already? Listen, I think I'll just put her on the phone"

_No no, Brooke it's okay… I… I don't want to disturb you. Just tell her give me a call… whenever she's ready. _

Brooke smiled and chalked his odd reaction up to Lucas being Lucas as she hung up the phone. Peyton looked at her nervously waiting for a response. She was a little surprised he didn't ask to speak to her but then again, he was just doing what she asked; giving her some space. But the problem was; now all she wanted was to talk to him, all she needed at that moment was him.

"You know you're fiancée gets weirder by the conversation" Brooke shrugged before turning her attention to Hailey and the cutie James. "I know, how about we get the celebrations started?"

"I could do with having some fun" Hailey groaned sadly, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

But Peyton wasn't even listening. After the phone call she put her stuff in her bag and stood up. "Hey guys, now we've everything sorted here, I am going to head. I have something to sort out before the rehearsal dinner"

"Oh okay. I guess we'll see you later so" both girls replied curiously. They both had a feeling something was going on between their two best friends but they also knew not to get involved. Hailey of all people knew that, she just hoped that whatever was going on with them was good not bad.

---------------------------------------------

He was right in the middle of making a basket when his phone beeped. He stopped mid play without a second thought and raced across to the bench to get it.

"Hey man what are you doing? That shot was going to win the game!"

"You are presuming I wouldn't have blocked it!" Nathan said cockily.

Lucas however had tuned them out as he read the message. As he read it again he smiled before taking off in a sprint to his car without a word.

"Hey Luke where are you going?"

"I have a date!" he grinned before driving off.

---------------------------------------------

She took a deep breath as she watched him silently from the doorway. Finally after a few minutes she realized she couldn't delay any longer. "Can we try to discuss what's going on with us please?"

Her voice scared him and he whirled around from the counter to face her. "How long have you been there?" he asked. He didn't really want to know, he just didn't want to do this right now.

"Not long" she shrugged as she took a seat at the table.

He nodded quietly as he nervously played with cloth in his hands.

"So where's James?"

Hailey looked up at him cautiously. "What? Do you think I forgot him? Do you really think that little of me Nathan?"

He just sighed and looked at his hands.

"He's with Brooke, Karen and Lily at Tric, does that meet with your approval?"

"Don't…. just don't do this"

"Do what Nathan?"

"You know what. Don't pick a fight with me. Especially not over this when…" he stopped. He wasn't to go down this road and have their usual argument again. It was getting tiring.

"When what, Nathan?"

He didn't reply.

"When what, Nathan?!?" she asked again more forcefully.

"Especially when that's not really what you want to fight about" he sighed as he knew they were going back down the same road all arguments lead to lately.

"Fine Nathan, what is it I want to fight about?" she snapped as she stood up from the table.

"You want to fight about the only thing we ever fight about these days. Everything comes back to this!"

"And that surprises you!!?!!?"

"It's getting old Hailey! There are only so many times I can apologize. What do you want from me?!! Huh?" he shouted as he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"They are just words Nathan. You're actions show me different. I can't trust you anymore" she admitted as her eyes watered.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry damn it?! I didn't mean it. It didn't mean anything. Plus she kissed me!!!"

"Funny because from where I was standing it looked pretty concentul!" 

"It was one fucking kiss Hailey. Why can't we move on from this? Huh?"

"Because Nathan… because I tell you I'm pregnant and what do you do? The same thing you did the last time. You run off and leave me deal with it all on my own"

"I needed time to get used to it"

"And what, Playing deep throat with Carry YOUR SONS NANNY… helped you to do that huh?!!!???"

"Damn it, she kissed me!"

"Then why was your tongue in her mouth and your hand on her neck? Huh Nathan? Please do explain how that was Carrie's doing to. I'm dying to hear it" she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Hailey. How many times do I have to say it before you forgive me? I admit it, I made a mistake and I'm sorry but come on Hailey, it was one slip up in six years of marriage. One weak moment and I am the devil. You may be happy with our life but… "he stopped himself.

"Oh no don't stop Nathan, I'm dying to see how you cheating is my fault too. Is our lives that bad?"

"Damn it Hailey I'm twenty three. Why do I feel like I'm forty? God I'm going to be twenty four, married with two kids and a crummy job at my murdering father's garage. Hell he won't even let me run the fucking place. I was supposed to be a famous basketball player with the world at my feet but here I am, married with two kids and a crap job in my dad's business where I still have some other jackass bossing me around because my dad didn't even trust me to run the family business. Yeah, sure, this is a fucking dream come true Hailey!!"

"That's not my fault. You can't blame this on me Nathan. None of that excuses cheating on me, on our family?"

"It was one fucking kiss"

"That apparently you think is my fault. Well screw you Nathan. I wasn't the one who caused any of this. I like my life, I love my son and I will love this baby" she sighed as she rubbed her stomach and glared at her husband.

"I never…"

"Save it Nathan. You made your own choices, not me" she said as tears rolled down her face and she walked to the door. Just before she walked out the door she turned to him, "and if you feel trapped here, leave. Me and my children can survive without you. One more thing, if you didn't want more kids Nathan, here's a tip, use condoms" she snapped before walking out the door slamming it behind her.

---------------------------------------------

He stood there for a while staring at her front door, well their front door now as he tried to predict how this was going to turn out. He was so nervous he could nearly hear his heart beating in his chest. He almost felt as nervous as the night he proposed and that was saying something. He took one last deep breath before he opened the door.

She went over her apology a couple of more times as she played with the tablecloth nervously. She needed him to hear her out. She needed to explain to him what was going on in her head. The opening of the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Guess we need to talk" Lucas said nervously as he took a seat opposite her.

She simply nodded and continued to stare at the table.

"Luke"

"Peyton"

They both spoke at the same time. They laughed as their eyes connected for the first time.

"Lucas just let me say this please?" she asked quietly. He simply nodded and waited for her to begin.

"I… we… it…" _god why is this so hard_ she sighed as she ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

Lucas couldn't help but smile. He always found it incredibly cute and sexy how she'd ramble and mess with her hair when she was nervous.

"Okay, so I first off I'm sorry for running away today, it was just a shock…"

"I understand" he spoke quietly as their eyes connected.

"Just let me say this Lucas"

"Okay…"

"It was a lot to get my head around. I mean, it was so out of the blue. Plus it's not the most conventional way to find out" she smiled which caused him to smile too.

"But hey we never were one's to do things by the book now were we Blondie" he smiled as he reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"I just… it was a shock and I couldn't think straight. I just needed sometime to adjust, you know?"

"Peyton, I understand. It came as a surprise to me too, it's just I had longer to absorb the news"

"I'm sorry Luke"

"It's okay Peyton. I understand you're scared. I am too" he admitted as he rose from the table and approached her.

"Really?"

"Peyton this is the scariest thing of my life… but it's also the best. I'm excited. I mean we created a baby Peyton. A baby!" he smiled as she laughed at his excitement.

"So this is happening? This is really happening? We're having a baby?"

"It's happening. This time tomorrow we'll be married and pregnant!" he grinned like a little school boy which made Peyton smile even wider.

Truthfully there was no one else on this planet she could ever want or imagine having children with. He was her guy.

"I am so in love with you" he said as he looked at her with such adoring eyes she felt weak at the knees.

"Good because I'm in love with you too Luke. Always have been, always will be." She said as she stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He picked up her and twirled her around causing her to scream a little and then laugh at how cute his excitement was. He put her down but kept his hands firmly placed on her hips. "Can you actually believe there's a part of you and me growing in here" he said as he lightly grazed her stomach. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked up; their eyes connecting properly for the first time since all the drama; to see she was glowing; she was actually glowing with happiness. Just when he thought the moment couldn't get any better her hand clenched his and brought them to her stomach; their baby.

He wrapped the other arm around her lower back pulling her closer and kissed her passionately.

"So what time is that rehearsal dinner again?" she said breathlessly as he laid his forehead onto of hers, rubbing their noses together.

"Oh we have time Blondie trust me" he laughed as he kissed her again and then left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I do Baby, always have. Just be careful with me" she whispered playfully before he bent down, lifting her bridal style and taking her to their room.

"Always Peyton, always"

_**A/N I'm sorry the update took so long. I have been working to get it right. I hope it was worth the wait. Please tell me what you think and if there is anything you'd like to see happen in this story, I'll try and fit it in. Thanks for all your support.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are_

_running scared. Some are coming home. Six billion people in the world. Six _

_billion souls. And sometimes -- all you need is one!_

The couple took advantage of the fact they were running late, as they shared the comfort of a bubble bath. Peyton lay with her head on his chest, his arms draped around her, holding her close against him. Moments like these it felt like all that mattered or existed in the world was the two of them.

Lucas placed kisses along her shoulder up to her neck until she turned slightly to face him and he brought his lips down to meet her in a sweet, loving kiss.

"So today was pretty eventful huh?" He asked, as he continued to kiss her neck.

She nodded while she tilted her head so he could have better access. "Hmm. You could say that. But hopefully that is all behind us…." He continued to kiss her as she gently rubbed his arms. Her smile only grew as she turned to face her fiancé and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about we just be happy?" she whispered causing him to smile. His mind drifted back to that day, years before. Little did he know then that he'd be here, facing a long and happy future with the woman he loved.

He kissed her nose sweetly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Peyton turned back around, settling into his warm embrace again as his arms instantly wrapped around her body again holding her close. "I love you so much, Peyton Sawyer"

She smiled not doubting his words for a second. "I know, Hun, I love you too, Luke"

They lay there for a while in silence, just relaxing and enjoying the peace and relaxation after a stressful few days. Lucas watched her carefully as she played with her engagement ring and he began to wonder how he ever got so lucky. He had the woman of his dreams, a great family, a new house, his dream job and now he was also about to have a wife and a child as well. He kissed her head and smiled. He didn't know what he did to deserve it but the woman in his arms deserved all of this and more, so he was going to do whatever he could to make everything perfect for her.

--

Brooke walked in with a huge smirk on her face. Peyton was sitting on the counter with Lucas standing between her legs and they were having a full on make out session. Lucas was dressed simply in boxers; Peyton was wearing one of Lucas' shirts. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they had been up to. In fact Brooke had to smile. It was nothing new with these two. She was glad that whatever had been going on with them earlier seemed to be resolved.

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed them getting carried away, "Um, stop right there" They broke apart quickly and turned towards her. Peyton gasped and held Lucas in front of her, trying to cover herself as best she could.

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully as Brooke smirked at them. "Looking for something Brooke?"

"Yes actually, my best friend. She kind of went missing and if you have forgotten you two are getting married tomorrow"

"Brooke I'd like you to meet the telephone. You know what a telephone is right? It's this great invention, where you can talk to someone without needing to actually see them" he laughed as he felt Peyton try to muffle her laugh into his back.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in this?" Peyton groaned.

Lucas chuckled before Peyton slapped him. "Hey it's funny."

"How's that broody?"

Peyton glared at him. "Yeah Lucas do tell"

"Well we'd be having plenty more 'fun' if she'd just rang"

"Lucas!!" Peyton shrieked as she turned about a hundred shades of red.

"Yeah Lucas, I'm with Peyton, tmi dude"

"Hey you did ask" he laughed. "Besides ever heard of knocking before walking into people's houses?"

Brooke just stared at him and stuck out her tongue while Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton passionately, ignoring her again. "Ehm…"

"Yeah, yeah Brooke, I know you here. Hun we could go upstairs?" He smirked playfully.

"I'm still here!"

"Like I could forget" Lucas sighed as he began leaving a trail of kisses down Peyton's neck.

"Luke… Luke…Lucas" finally Peyton gently pushed him away before he could go any further. "Calm down Luke, plenty of time for that when we're married" she laughed but Lucas ignored her. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her again.

"Come on guys, really. I'm right here" Brooke groaned while waving her hands about, causing them to break apart laughing.

"Hey I can't help it if my fiancée is too sexy to keep my hands off"

"Charmer" Peyton rolled her eyes while she secretly blushed. She always loved this side of him even if she'd never openly admit it.

"Okay enough already. The rehearsal dinner is in an hour, so chop chop. Move that cute butt of yours" Brooke said, purposely breaking up their moment before they got carried away again.

"Thanks Brooke" Lucas laughed as she almost pushed him out the door.

"Oh yeah you too Broody"

"Okay come on Blondie, the brookie monster has spoken"

"Oh no no no Scott. You forget I know what you two are like. I want to get there sometime tonight, so you go get you stuff and change down here. We'll be up in a minute and you better be no where in sight mister"

"But…" he replied as he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted playfully.

"No buts Lucas now move it. Chop chop. God anyone would think you're not getting any"

--

Lucas had been waiting for the last twenty minutes and he was growing impatient. He wasn't used to having to wait. Peyton was never one of those girlie girls's who took forever to get ready. In his mind, she didn't need to anyway. To him she looked beautiful in anything… _or even better in nothing_. He quickly snapped back to reality as he glanced at the clock in the hall. He walked to the end of the stairs getting ready to call them _again _but the sight before him took his breath away. "Wow… I mean… Wow!"

"It's not too much?" she asked innocently as she fixed her dress again.

"Too much? No way. Peyton you look… amazing. God if you look this good now, I think I may have a heart attack tomorrow" he laughed as he watched her walk down the stairs in a simple green strapless dress that stopped at the knee showing those legs he loved so much.

"Lucas!!" she scolded him. That was one topic that was not something to joke about; especially after all they'd been through.

"I'm kidding. It's a joke, you know, ha-ha" he teased as he took her in his arms. "So are you ready?" he asked as he drew comforting circles on her back.

"As I'll every be" she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic" he smirked as he rested his chin gently on top of her head.

"You do remember the last time she organized one of these?"

"How could I ever forget" he laughed. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen or should I say bro's and ho's? Anyway I'd like to welcome all of you tonight. We all know why we're here but for those of you who are slow on the uptake we are here because after almost eight years of pining and drama Lucas finally plucked up the courage and persuaded his Blondie to become his wife and this time tomorrow, it will finally be official. So to celebrate this 'not-so-ordinary' couple with a very interesting history, I decided to do some digging."

The audience laughed as she strolled across the stage. The rivercourt had been set up with a stage and chairs for the rehearsal dinner. It was the middle of summer and the weather was beautiful. Yet this all felt oddly familiar.

"Hey if it's good enough for Naley, it's good enough for you guys" she smirked as she looked at the couple sitting at the centre table. "Besides I think the world… okay Tree Hill deserve to experience the trials and tribulations on the path to the blissfully happy couple I see before me." Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and smiled before he reached under the table and secretly took her hand in his. "So without further ado, allow me to show you the road to Leyton" Brooke bowed before leaving the stage as the curtains went up revealing, a card board cut-out of a lake, with a pink toy car on stage and a suspicious looking blonde kneeling down leaning against it, twirling her hair with her finger.

Suddenly a man came rolling out in a soapbox derby car and an awful wig. He quickly squeezed out of the car and strolled over to the angry looking blonde.

"That's me inside your head"

"What did you say to me?" she snapped as she gave her hair a huge flick causing the audience to erupt into giggles. She seemed to have forgotten which of Lucas' love interests she was playing.

He eyed her curiously and tried his best not to laugh; she was taking it so seriously. "No fx, that's me inside your head. It's the…"

"I know the book" she said confidently and the audience laughed.

He stepped closer to her and whispered with, "Bevin, it's a band babe"

"Skills I'm not Bevin, I'm Peyton"

"And I'm Lucas" he smirked and she looked at him curiously. "Listen you sure you got a ride. I can wait if you want"

"Yeah it's what I want" she said all cheery as she walked to his car. "Have your dad call me wit an estimate"

Skills was at a loss for words and everyone in the audience couldn't breathe from laughing. "My uncle" he decided to keep going.

"If that's your story!" she said as she sat into his car.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"The country is free" she replied and everyone even Skills started laughing this time.

"Why are you a cheerleader? Because you're about the least cheeriest person I know" She gave him a dirty look before the lights went out. Seconds later the lights returned and Bevin was sitting on the floor, her head resting in her elbows.

"Come on babe, let me give you a ride" Skills said as he walked up beside her. "I'll let you insult me"

Bevin whirled her head up to him causing him to jump and stumble back while the audience erupted into giggles again. "First of all you don't know me, second of all you don't know me" she pouted before stomping off the stage leaving baffled Skills, before the curtains came down.

--

The curtains went up again to reveal a very different scene. It was a basketball court. A girl stood centre stage, in the 'crowd' otherwise known as cardboard cutouts as the confetti fell down around her. Then a boy came strolling over to her.

"Nice shot" she smiled sweetly as she tucked a brown curl behind her ear.

"I know" he shrugged causing the audience to laugh. "Nice legs, a little chicken-y". He went to hug her but she stepped aside and gave him a high five instead. Jamie looked at her in confusion. He seemed to have forgotten Lily Scott's motto; _boys were SO stupid._

"Well I'll see ya" she shrugged and turned to leave.

"It's 'I'll be seeing you' stupid" Jamie moaned and she quickly turned around.

"No you're stupid"

"You're more" he snapped back as he stuck out his tongue at her.

The audience erupted into giggles as Karen and Haley shared a glanced at the side of the stage "Ehm" they both spoke and crossed their arms giving their children a look they knew well.

"Fine!! Well I'll be seeing you!" Lily sighed and turned to leave. She was almost off stage and Jamie still refused to say his line.

"James Lucas Scott!" came a voice off stage and Jamie knew he was in trouble.

"Hey Peyton. It's you" he groaned out.

"What?"

"When-all-my-dreams-come-true, the-one-I-want-next-to-me it's you!" he mumbled out. Lily laughed and raced into his arms kissing his cheek, just the annoy him. The audience laughed as an "ewe" came from the stage before the curtains came down.

--

This time as the curtains went up; there was a long wall as the back drop. There was the faint noise of people chatting when a couple slowly walked into view. The man wrapped his arm around the girl and pulled her against the wall with him before kissing her as she grabbed his shirt.

"Ewe this is gross" Lucas whined as he continued to watch the two people onstage.

"Why's that, Hun?"

"_BECAUSE _that's my mom up there, pretending to be kissing me!" he shuddered.

Peyton had to laugh at his silliness. "Lucas, you do realize she's pretending to be me as well, which she actually doing quiet well actually" she smiled and pointed to Karen holding onto Andy's shirt. "So actually, it's your mom and Andy pretending to be us"

Lucas smiled at her cuteness and instead of watching the show he found himself watching his fiancée instead. He squeezed her hand and she turned to him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too… now shut up, they're at the best part!"

--

"I'm liking this conversation"

"Well would you like to have it exclusively" Andy asked with a cheeky wink.

"Sure" she smiled and kissed him. "With who?"

"You know, I forgot how much of a good kisser you are babe"

"Well maybe you should come by later I'll remind you for a few hours"

"This is good isn't it? Us?"

"It's perfect" she smiled and pulled him into a sweet kiss as the curtains went down.

--

Minutes later the stage looked very different. There was a boy lying on a 'bed' and a girl sitting at a desk. This time there wasn't one but two really bad wigs.

The audience burst out laughing, especially the two blondes in the centre table. "They do realize it's meant to be the other way round, right?" Lucas whispered with a laugh.

"Obviously not" Peyton smiled, "Plus my hair was never that bad"

"Mine either"

"If you say so" Peyton teased.

"Heyyy… play nice. That's the father of your child you're talking about" Lucas whispered with a huge smile on his face.

Peyton shrugged, "The baby thinks so too, isn't that right?" she smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Lucas simply smiled and placed his hands over hers.

--

"I'm glad you're here, you know?" the girl in the chair continued. "We kind of lost each other for a while. Hopefully that's over, considering our history" Hailey said as she tried to fix her wig.

"It's always going to be there, isn't it? Me and you"

"You and I" she smiled and nodded thoughtfully. _When it came to Lucas and Peyton, no truer words had ever been spoken. It always had been, always would be Lucas and Peyton against the world. The only people that really kept them apart were themselves and their own stubbornness. They were meant for each other, before her and Nathan ever were and she hoped they got their happiness to last, because she needed to believe that old saying 'people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end' and she needed Lucas and Peyton to help keep her faith in that._

--

Half time had finally arrived and Peyton was walking across the court when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her into the darkness. She got a fright for a second until she heard his voice. "Well, well, Miss Sawyer, you are looking mighty sexy tonight" he whispered seductively in her ear as he pushed her against the tree so they were out of sight.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she whispered as she wrapped her legs around him.

He smiled as he kissed her and held onto her ass as he blindly stumbled to the nearest car. As she felt her back hit the seat, she pulled back and stared at her fiancée. "We can't…"

"We can" he smiled as he continued kissing her neck and his hands moved to her breasts slowly massaging them through the material of her dress.

"But…" she whined but as soon as his lips found hers and he pressed his body against hers, showing his want for her, all her hesitation was erased. Within seconds, his trousers were undone, her underwear was removed and they made love fast and urgently without a care in the world. Words of love and desire were muttered as the couple moved as one.

Afterward they just lay tangled together enjoying the moment until they heard footsteps coming closer. Peyton lifted her head, "Lucas, please tell me you locked the door!"

"I… I… I wasn't really expecting us to…"

As the footsteps grew louder he jumped up and to lock it but he was too slow. Before they knew it the door opened and two brunettes stood staring at the two flustered blondes.

"Lukeeeeeee" the younger girl sighed, "we've been looking for you _everywhere! _ Why are you and Peyton in here?" she said as she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

If he wasn't incredibly embarrassed, he'd have thought she was cute. "I…We…"

Karen waited for a minute enjoying seeing her son flustered before she rescued him. "Lily, Peyton was just helping Luke with his shirt" she smirked as Lucas looked down at his half buttoned up shirt.

"Yes I was" Peyton laughed sitting up and moving over to her fiancée as he turned bright red.

"Okay we'll leave you two to get fixed up" Karen laughed as Lucas avoided her eyes. "Oh and Lucas… your zip is undone" she laughed before shutting the door.

"That was awful" Lucas groaned as he sank his body back into the car seat.

"It could have been worse" She laughed as she moved closer to him.

"How's that?"

"They could have come in five minutes earlier"

--

Nathan was sat at the temporary bar when Carrie walked over. "Hey Nate, What are you doing over here all on your own? You know what; let me buy you a drink"

"I'm not drinking tonight, I'm driving"

"Awe come on, one won't hurt. Besides can't Haley drive? Or are you too chicken, old man?"

Nathan quickly glanced around the court before looking back at her. "Okay, you're on. But just the one"

But unfortunately, as he drank it Haley appeared behind him. "Nathan, have you seen…" she began before her eyes landed on his empty glass. "You've been drinking?"

"Just the…"

"Haley it was my fault. I bought Nathan a drink"

"You drank? _You drank with her_" she whispered the last part.

"Haley it was just the one"

"One too many" she sighed before turning in the opposite direction so she was facing him and away from Carrie. "You know how I feel about her"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked slightly shocked. He knew they were in a bit of a rough patch, but if she didn't trust him they were in even bigger trouble than he thought.

"Ehm, No! Have you forgotten what happened the last time I left you two alone"

"That was a mistake!"

"That was my fault Haley" Carrie interrupted. "Don't blame him."

Haley quickly turned around to face the younger woman. "You stay out of this! Nathan I can't keep doing…"

"Mom! Dad!" Jamie shouted innocently as he raced over to them. Their fight had been interrupted, but they both knew it wasn't finished.

--

"They look so happy don't they" Chace commented as they watched Lucas and Peyton from across the court. "You know I can't wait until it's our big day"

Brooke sighed and turned her head from them back to her fiancée. "Chace please… don't start this now. You know I can't take much time off work at the moment. I'm Ralph Laurens New York's designer's assistants' assistant. If I take time off they'll think I'm not interested"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Brooke you've been saying that for almost four years. Nothing has changed. You could do better"

"That's easy for you to say" she sighed as she glanced at her watch and then around the court.

"Brooke I…"

She turned back to him and sighed, "Chace look… can we not do this now? I have to get the second half of this night started" With that she walked off without waiting for his reply, which resulted in him leaving the rehearsal dinner without a word.

--

As the second half began, the scene before them was different. There was a plain red background, a bed in the centre stage and a girl stood, staring off to the side of the stage.

There was silence for a minute before a short boy with a terrible wig appeared, very slowly walking on to the stage while struggling to see past the wig. "This looks great Peyton"

The girl turned around and everyone laugh as her brunette bangs peeked out from beneath her terrible blonde wig.

"I know" she smirked causing the audience to laugh. "So why aren't you with Brooke? She's great isn't she, and pretty and talented…."

Lucas and Peyton shared a glance and Lucas playfully rolled his eyes, making them laugh before turning their attention back to the play.

"Peyton?" Mouth smirked as he waved her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Peyton Sawyer, that's you" he laughed as he poked her playfully.

"Oh ya, ya. Where was I?" she said causing the audience to laugh again. "Ah I remember… I love you Lucas" she said as she pouted her lips.

"I love you too Peyton" he smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

Brooke let out an exaggerated sigh before she walked closer to him with her hands on her hips. "No Lucas you don't understand. I've been holding this in for a really long time and I just need you to know….. I love you; I'm in love with you"

"Oh" Mouth said before appropriately, tripping over the microphone wire. _Stupid answer deserves a stupid result after all._

--

This time when the curtains went up, there was a bed in the centre of the stage and two 'doors' to either side of the stage.

There was a knock at the door before a short man quickly opened it. "Peyton? Hey what's up babe?"

Rachel rolled her eyes before she continued. "Lucas, I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got, I got scared and I pushed you away but…" she spoke with little effort.

"Peyton..." he spoke as he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him like he had ten heads. "But, the truth is, I want all the same things that you want, I do. And I want them with you"

He pulled her closer and landed his lips on hers. "TIM!!"

"Damn I got myself some Rachel Gattina action" he smiled before strutting of stage.

--

When the curtains went up for the next scene it was very different. This time there were no bad wigs or stupid stage setups. Just two blondes sitting in seats side by side in the centre of the stage.

The boy had his hands out in front of him with a plate in his hands pretending to drive as the girl stared straight ahead.

"We just got carried away. It didn't mean anything." She spoke dangerously low.

"It didn't?" he smirked as he turned to look at her. This was so familiar it was funny.

"Of course it did" she smirked and before she knew it he had tossed the 'steering wheel' into the audience, grabbed her face and kissed her, before pulling back and laughing with the audience at her expression. _Who knew playing yourself could be so much fun?_

Shortly after the curtains went down for the last time and the audience erupted in applause. The night was a success and a great night had been had by everyone. Well almost everyone.

--

Nathan and Hailey didn't speak at all on the way home. They even somehow managed to tuck their son in without speaking a word to each other. Afterward Hailey made her way to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her, letting him know, wherever he was sleeping tonight, it certainly wasn't in their bedroom.

--

Brooke ended up getting drunk after the argument with Chace. She spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing with the company of a very nice handsome bartender. Peyton drove them home and tucked her up in bed after a quick goodbye to her fiancée.

--

Later that night Lucas lay in bed unable to sleep so he decided to call her. He needed to hear her voice and make sure she got home okay. It rang a few times before she answered. "Hey Luke"

"How'd you know it was me?" he smiled. It amazed him how even the sound of her voice gave him butterflies.

"I just did" she smiled and paused for a moment "I can't believe it's all fitting into place Lucas. This is perfect isn't it?"

"Peyton, it's you and I, It's always perfect when you're involved"

"Okay mister cheesy" she laughed as show brought her legs under her while sitting on the coach.

"Besides I think we've earned it." He sighed as he lay in bed thinking about what they'd been through to get here.

"I know" she laughed, "but I'm still waiting for something to ruin it"

"Trust me Peyton, nothing is going to happen. I promise" he said confidently. "I miss you… the both of you"

Peyton paused for a minute wondering who he meant, but then her heart skipped a beat as she rubbed her stomach. "We miss you too Lucas"

--

She sat on her coach watching old movies and drinking hot chocolate. She knew she was going to find it hard to sleep tonight without him by her side so she was using ever trick in the book. She hated sleeping in this big old house on her own even with Brooke sound asleep upstairs; she missed him by her side. A noise at the door woke her from her thoughts and within seconds she was on her feet. As she made it to the hall and saw him she smiled.

"Daddy" she grinned before running into his arms. "I thought you couldn't make it until morning?"

He laughed as he held her close. "So did I, honey, but turns out your wedding present got in early, so we were able to make it here sooner than expected"

She pulled back and looked at him curiously. "We?"

Before her father had a chance to speak, another figure appeared in the doorway and within seconds she had let go of her father and sprinted into the younger mans arms. "How? But you said… When?"

He laughed at her ramble for a second before he spoke. "You don't think I'd miss my little sisters wedding now, do you?"

--

A half an hour later he had lay in bed deep in thought. This was the first night they'd spent apart in months, the last time was when Brooke had taken her on a trip to Paris, saying she needed her to come so she could get ideas for her wedding dress. But he couldn't help but feel this time was definitely harder. He was madly in love with this woman and the fact that she was now having his child made him want to spend every moment with her. He was lost in thought when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

He laughed as he rubbed his eyes with one hand and answered the door with the other. "Blondie, did you miss me already?" he teased as he rubbed his head tiredly and stared at the blonde haired girl that had her back to him.

But as he took a closer look and especially as she turned around, he realized just how wrong he was. She may have her hair styled like Peyton and she may even be dressed like Peyton's, but she was definitely not Peyton.

"Lindsey?"

_**A/N The end of another chapter. I hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't too long. Let me know what you think.**_


	7. Question for the readers

I just got a review on one of my stories asking me to continue with it. I was curious to know would people be interested in reading if I continued with them?


End file.
